It is well known that perfluorinated polymers, particularly such perfluorinated polymers which melt at higher temperatures, are difficult to dissolve in solvents, and solvents for such perfluorinated polymers are typically perhalogenated, often perfluorinated, compounds. Such compounds are relatively expensive, sometimes toxic, and believed to be "greenhouse gases". Cheaper, more benign solvents are therefore desired. It has now been found that such perfluorinated polymers dissolve in supercritical CO.sub.2 (carbon dioxide) under specified conditions, which depend on the melting point of the polymer.
J. M. DeSimone, et al., Science, vol. 257, p. 945-947 (1992) describes solutions of hydrofluorocarbon polymers in supercritical CO.sub.2. Solutions of perfluoropolymers are not made.
In M. McHugh et al., Supercritical Fluid Extraction Principles and Practice, Butterworths, Boston, 1986, chapter 9, pages 156-163, it is reported that low molecular weight poly(hexafluoropropylene oxide) and low molecular weight poly(chlorotrifluoroethylene) dissolve in supercritical carbon dioxide. Both of these polymers are low molecular weight, and are oils (noncrystalline) at room temperature.